staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Dane mi było spotkać się z gwiazdami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3996 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4211); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3997 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4212); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Baranek Shaun - Trener Shaun, odc. 7 (Shape up with Shaun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Owocowe ludki - Pożar w lesie, odc. 31 (The forest in flames, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 18, Pająki i muchy (Watch Over Me ep. 18, Spiders and Flies); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 300 % normy - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Halibut na parę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 9; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1117; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1506 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1668; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Życie i terror; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 26; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3998 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4213); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3999 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4214); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1511 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1669; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1122; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 300 % normy - pytanie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Karnawałowy festyn, odc. 2 (CARNIVAL); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 2 (Lost IV, ep. 2, Confirmed Dead) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 3 (Lost IV, ep. 3, The Economist) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Gala Olimpijska; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - kabaret Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Bita śmietana na krakowskim rynku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 71 - Habilitacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 72 - Na wakacjach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 2 (Mari Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 17/52 Konkurs na najpiękniejszy ogród (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. The Best Garden Competition); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 M jak miłość - odc. 264; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 60 Szczęśliwa wróżba (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Seeing The Light)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Prawdziwe imię Róży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Statek miłości - odc. 235/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem - Mulę Stróż ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 6/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 4/75 (Tarzan ep 121 Tarzan tames the Bronx); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/LVII - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Chopin i jego Europa (4 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyczny); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 136 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 2 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Dr House - odc. 39/46 (House, M. D. ep. All In); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Warto rozmawiać - Przymusowy pobór sześciolatków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Niebezpieczne klikanie (One click from danger) 29'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Śladami Bin Ladena (In the footsteps of Bin Laden) 91'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13 Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Europa da się lubić - Uzależniona ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:31 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:01 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 11 września - toksyczny spadek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Susan Teskey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 Zielona wyspa 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:31 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji Śledczej ds. śmierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:55 Świat sportów wodnych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmaitości lubuskie 18:30 Sylwetki 18:45 Diagnoza zdrowia 19:10 ABS 19:25 Było, nie minęło 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:01 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 11 września - toksyczny spadek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Susan Teskey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:33 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 9, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - odc. 9, magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Partia - odc. 70, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Kosztowny drobiazg - odc. 165, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 58, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 2, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 9, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 120, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 744, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 59, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 179, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Krawczyk przeciwko Norkowi - odc. 71, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Humor telewizyjny - odc. 163, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 745, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 3, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 40, Polska 2008 21:00 Sekretne okno - thriller, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:15 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - koncert 1:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1001, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Proste życie - odc. 38, reality show, USA 2003 11:30 Proste życie - odc. 39, reality show, USA 2003 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Superniania - Rodzina państwa Błażejczyków Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Ryzykanci - odc. 12-ost., USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Sięgam facetowi do pępka 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1002, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia, USA 2004 23:50 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 2, Polska 2008 0:50 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.25 Melrose Place (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (11) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Lalola (5) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Lalola (6) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Azyl - thriller, USA 2002 22.20 Kłamczuch - program rozr. 23.20 Geneza (2) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 00.35 Mała czarna - talk show 02.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05,6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Polskie smaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (36); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Czy życie to hazard; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Zamojski kram; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 I zdrada cz. 3 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Sztuka dokumentu - Krzysztof Kieślowski 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Polskie smaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie zwierzęta pana Władysława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (35); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kanarek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Tutam 75'; reż.:Marek Sikora; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Ci, co przeżyli 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 List 48'; film TVP; reż.:Denijal Hasanovic; wyk.:Aldin Bakal, Boro Stjepanovic, Zaim Muzaferija, Amina Begovic, Dżehwa Hadzic, Aldin Mrso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kanarek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Tutam 75'; reż.:Marek Sikora; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Ci, co przeżyli 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Czołówka pasmowa - film; STEREO 04:55 List 48'; film TVP; reż.:Denijal Hasanovic; wyk.:Aldin Bakal, Boro Stjepanovic, Zaim Muzaferija, Amina Begovic, Dżehwa Hadzic, Aldin Mrso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Starsi panowie pod parą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Światła rampy (Limelight) 131'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1952); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Buster Keaton, Charles Chaplin, Mollie Glessing, Stapleton Kent, Wheeler Dryden, Leonard Mudie, Barry Bernard; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Samotna (Odna) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1999); reż.:Dmitrij Kabakow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Niezapomniane kreacje Carlosa Kleibera: II Symfonia J. Brahmsa (Carlos Kleiber: II Symfonia J. Brahmsa); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio R - Rastasize; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Polski film dokumentalny - Na działce 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Thierry Paladino; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Polski film dokumentalny - Ekipa 21'; reż.:Lesław Dobrucki, Jakub Maciejko, Rafał Samborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wodzirej 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Jerzy Kryszak, Edward Hulewicz, Tadeusz Huk, Renata Kretówna, Bogusław Linda, Monika Niemczyk, Halina Wyrodek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Pędzel i księga - Jan Matejko; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kilka fotografii 26'; film TVP; reż.:Marcin Pieczonka; wyk.:Kamilla Baar, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Maciej Wojtyła, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Elżbieta Gaertner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Rozmowy istotne - Marek Edelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Ludzie filmu - Louis Malle w obiektywie (Louis Malle in camera) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Don Boyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Urocza katastrofa. Babilon (Sweet Disaster. Babylon) 13'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:David Sproxton, Peter Lord; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Macunaima (Macunaima) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia (1969); reż.:Joaquim Pedro de Andrade; wyk.:Grande Otelo, Paulo Jose, Jardel Filho, Dina Sfat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Święta polskie - Przybyli ułani 57'; komedia; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Grzegorz Klaman; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Szpital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Telekino nocą - Szpital 23'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Kalina Jędrusik, Wiesław Michnikowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Lucyna Winnicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Mąż fryzjerki (Le Mari de la Coiffeuse) 78'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Patrice Leconte; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Anna Galiena, Roland Bertin, Maurice Chevit, Philippe Clevont, Jacques Mathou; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:30 Rozmowy istotne - Marek Edelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Czytelnia odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Bohdan Kosiński (2); program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Ostatni żołnierze Września; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:02 Kleeberg odszedł... kleeberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Afera mięsna; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Śmierć w majestacie prawa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Czarna Śmierć; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Legendy o świętych - Święty Roch; reportaż; reż.:Jan Grzyb, Krzysztof Kubiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Orłoś; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Okno na Franciszkańskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Po co nam to było - ... Od Chicago do Tobolska...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Zanim wybuchł sierpień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Tajne taśmy SB; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Historia i dokument - Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieje Polaków - Z Leliwą w herbie; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:03 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy cz.2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kontrowersje - Niedoceniony sukces COP - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Sukces krzepi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Marynarczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 2 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 21:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 35; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Mieczysław Chorąży (1); program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 7:35 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 8:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: san marino - polska 9:55 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 10:05 Z archiwum TVP - Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Barcelonie - film dokumentalny 10:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: rosja - walia 12:10 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: finlandia - niemcy 14:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: portugalia - dania 15:45 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Grand Prix w Roverto 16:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: irlandia północna - czechy 18:10 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: słowenia - słowacja 20:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: francja - serbia 21:50 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 - odc. 5, kronika 23:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:30 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 07:20 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Pekin 2008 HD - Siatkówka kobiet: Kuba - Chiny (mecz o 3 miejsce); STEREO 10:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Strzelectwo: pistolet dowolny mężczyzn; STEREO 13:35 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 13:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Skoki synchroniczne do wody kobiet (wieża 10m); STEREO 14:40 Srebrne kajaki - Pekin 2008; STEREO 14:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 18:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo; STEREO 19:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 22:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo; STEREO 23:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku